


Under the Sheets

by Aragem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: As voted for on Twitter.The curtain is pulled back on a sex scene from Thicker than Water.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Under the Sheets

If someone had told Liz that she would be sitting naked on the lap of a pink spider demon whose four arms were wrapped around her, she would have handed that person a therapist contact information. Yet, here she was, with Angel Dust, a gay prostitute paid to have sex with her. 

“So how do we do this?” 

“It’s your call, babe,” Angel Dust replied, lower hands sliding down to cup her rear. “What do you want me to do?”

Her previous sexual encounters have been with partners who found her sexually attractive and weren’t paid for it. This felt a bit clinical but no less erotic. Angel still had that sweet candy scent on his fur, which was all the stronger when she borrowed her face into his chest puff. 

“What do women enjoy the most about you?” She muttered into his chest.

“They say I’m good with my tongue.”

Liz raised her eyes to his face, and he leered with those sharp teeth, all demons sported in Hell. “Gentle with the teeth?”

He was already lowering her onto her back. He licked down her middle, leaving a hot and wet trail, as a demonstration, before dipping between her thighs. Liz’s chest hitched with her gasped when a hot burst of pleasure bubbled up inside her. Her heels dug into the sheets, her hands splayed across her stomach.

“Fuck,” she whispered in appreciation.

“Hmmm-mmmm,” Angel Dust replied, dipping deeper into her sex. 

“Damn, you’re good . . .”

“Got that right, babe. I’m the fuckin’ best.”

Her fingers toyed with his hair, which ticked her lower stomach as he went down on her. He was gentle with his teeth, and she experienced only a hint of sharpness when he adjusted the angle of his head. She was getting close, but this wasn’t how she wanted this to end.

“Stop, I want . . .I’m ready for . . .Are you ready?” He was gay and a sex worker. What if he wasn’t aroused as she was?

“I am now, doll,” Angel replied, lifting him. Between his legs, one of his lower hands had been jerking himself into an erection. “How do ya want this?”

“Come here . . .” She drew him atop of her, opening her legs and folding around his narrow torso. 

Their height difference had her face pressed into his chest puff, which was fine. He smelled sweet with rich pleasant musk. Her fingers sank into the fur at his back, sliding lower towards his buttocks. The initial penetration was slow, even gentle, and satisfying. 

“Doin’ a’right, doll?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she sighed into his fur and gave him the indication to start with a lift of her hips against his. 

Damn, he was good. He could read her well, knowing what she liked and didn’t like by her cues. She nuzzled his chest puff as he rolled his hips into hers experimentally before taking on a steady rhythm. 

_ I’m getting fucked by a gay sex worker who is a 7 foot pink spider demon in Hell. I am ticking off boxes of somebody’s kink fantasy somewhere. _

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” He purred to her afterward.

His arms were folded around her, his body spooning hers. Still flushed and enjoying the warm afterglow, she made an affirmative sigh, eyes closed and ready for a much needed rest. 

  
  



End file.
